Im Like a Bird
by Anime's Girl
Summary: Kagura sings to herself quietly in the woods,then he shows up and they confess. SesshomaruxKagura DrabbleComplete!


Anime's Girl: Im back with a new drabble! Sorry it took so long! Well this is a new drabble of mine! Alright! YAY! This is part story part song fic.

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or I'm like a bird by Nelly Furtado.

Anime's Girl:On with the drabble!

Kagura sat beneath a tree. It was almost sunset.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and sniffed out the scent of Naraku. He followed and once he reached he found Kagura.

Memories flooded back to him. Did he love her...yes...she was singing to herself. She didn't look angry or frail.

Kagura sat there and began to sing to herself.

You're beautiful, that's for sure

You'll never ever fade

You're lovely but it's not for sure

That I won't ever change

And though my love is rare

Though my love is true

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

All I need for you to know is

Your faith in me brings me to tears

Even after all these years

And it pains me so much to tell

That you don't know me that well

And though my love is rare

And though my love is true 

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away (fly away)

I don't know where my soul is (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

All I need for you to know is 

It's not that I wanna say goodbye

It's just that every time you try to tell me, me that you love me

Each and every single day 

I know I'm going to have to eventually give you away 

And though my love is rare

And though my love is true (yeah)

Hey I'm just scared

That we may fall through (yeah)  
I'm like a bird (I'm like a bird)

I don't know where my soul is (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away (fly away)

I don't know where my soul is (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

All I need for you to know is

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is

I don't know where my home is

All I need for you to know is

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is (soul is)

I don't know where my home is

All I need for you to know is.

Kagura stopped and looked at Sesshomaru who watched her. Sesshomaru slowly approached her. He lifted her off the ground and she stayed silent.

"Sesshomaru...I.." She said softly.

"Shhh..." He said pressing his index finger to her lips.

"What are you..." she spoke.

"I don't want you to feel like what you felt in that song." Spoke Sesshomaru softly.

Kagura stayed silent.

"You are my bird,my wind,my everything...Your soul will always have a place with me...I love you Kagura." Sesshomaru spoke totally out of character. He was glad inside that he told her that.

"Sesshomaru...I...love you...too..." Kagura repiled touching his moon on his forehead.

Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her wrist and twisted it slightly pulling her into a deep kiss.

Kagura kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Sesshomaru parted her lips while kissing her and let his velvet tongue massage hers.

They pulled away after about 2 minutes and stared at each other.

"You are the wind beneath me that makes me love you this way." Sesshomaru spoke before kissing her forehead and departing.

Anime's Girl: So Sesshomaru was very OOC! Sort of...Well I hope you enjoyed! Im working on a Marmalade boy fic and possibly a SuperGALS fic! Bye Bye:-) 


End file.
